Dragon of Pain
by Dark Rose2
Summary: Pan is attacked in the night by a weird monster, and saved by Trunks. Then Trunks disappears, and Pan leaves to find him. She ignores her friends, and now Pan must go find the one she loves. But where is he?
1. The Monster

Dragon of Pain  
  
----------------------  
  
It's funny how so many people take things for granted. And then something happens to make them open their eyes and understand life a little better. It always happens in the movies, in books, even in one video game I played. I just didn't understand until it happened to me.  
  
My name is Pan Son. I have real dark brown hair and I love to fight. My best friends are Bra and Marron. We're constantly together. Then there's Trunks and Goten. Trunks is hot and dateable, but Goten's my uncle, so I consider him as a 'nice guy'. Trunks used to date Marron, and I was so upset at her. I have a crush on Trunks. But they broke up and now Trunks and I hang out more.  
  
"Pan? Pan, snap out of it!" Marron and Bra looked at me for an answer. I shook my head.  
  
"What? Huh?"  
  
"You were daydreaming, or something. Just wake up." I rubbed my eyes.  
  
"Well maybe I'd be more awake if you guys weren't always talking about guys. Am I the only one who likes to fight?!"  
  
"Yes." They both replied at once. I sighed and leaned back. We were at Bra's house, the famous Capsule Corp. Marron was talking about Paris, Goten's old girlfriend.  
  
"It was so rude! Paris just walks over and has this smirk on her face while she drags Goten along like a dog on a leash! You think they'll get back together?" Marron looked disgusted. She and Paris didn't have a good history together.  
  
I was instantly bored. I didn't happen to like Paris, but they were always complaining about her moving into town. It did happen to suck, though. "They better not. Look, I'll see you guys later." I slowly walked off towards my house. I kept thinking,'Maybe I should find some friends that like to fight. And aren't so girlish.' I tried to pull the idea out of my mind, but it came back. I sat on a nearby bench and dug my fingers into my hair. I loved my friends, but sometimes they got boring.  
  
"Excuse me. Are you ok?" I looked up to find blue eyes staring at me. I stood up.  
  
"I'm ok. just thinking." A boy about my age nodded his head and smiled.  
  
"Understood. Just be careful, there are lots of gangs here." I grinned evily at the thought of some guy thinking I was a weak girl, and backing off with a black eye and a loose jaw. I ran off into an arrising fog. 'How odd for this fog to just show up..' I thought to myself. It swept in thick and I was soon blinded.  
  
"Oh, skip this! I'll just fly home!" I jumped up and flew a foot to the sky, but something wrapped around my leg. It dragged me to the ground again, leaving me dazed. More 'vines' or whatever they were kept wrapping around me until I was engulfed in a sea of tightening ropes. It squeezed and I screamed in pain. What was this thing?!  
  
"Help me! Oh Kami-sama, someone help me!!" I cried out desperately, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Pan? Pan, is that you?" A familiar voice droned out to me. I was barely concious, but hope grew as I recognized Trunks' voice.  
  
"Trunks!! Please help me, Trunks!" I couldn't move in my death-grip. But soon I sensed one angry Trunks coming for me and a golden flash of light filled my sight. Obviously, Trunks had gone super saiyan. I could hear him approching.  
  
"What the hell is this thing?! Pan? Are you there?" A sudden jab hit the monster, and me, into a wall. "I think I see you. Ugh! What an ugly monster!" A sword sliced into the arms holding me. Trunks' sturdy hand supported me as I dropped from the creature. Trunks was smiling at me, with his sword now back in the shealth, and his blue eyes laughing at me.  
  
"I'm glad you're safe, Pan."  
  
"So am I, Trunks." He hurled a huge energy burst at the monster and it vaporised. I fainted into Trunks' arms. Sleep overcame me.  
  
"Pan? Are you ok?!" Everything went dark.  
  
------- 


	2. Trunks' Disappearance

Dragon of Pain  
  
----------------------  
  
A low humming sound awoke me and I lay in a bed staring at the ceiling. I soon yawned and thought about my dream. It had been so lifelike, had it been real? Last night, could I have been rescued by Trunks? I remembered his golden hair swaying in the wind as he held the sword he recieved from Tabion. Then it turned into his natural lavender and he smiled gently at me. Surely it must be destiny for us to be together.  
  
"Trunks! Where'd Trunks go?!" I looked at the door, now wondering where I was. A sign above the door read 'Capsule Corp.' Bra ran into my room.  
  
"Pan, have you seen Trunks?! I swear he was just here!"  
  
"I only saw him last night. I just woke up."  
  
"What?! What happened, Pan?"  
  
"When I left you guys, I walked home by the park and this thick fog came in. I tried to fly home, but this monster grabbed me and wrapped these tentacles around me. I would've been dead if Trunks hadn't saved me." Bra looked at me oddly.  
  
"Why would that happen? There hasn't been a monster here for years!" I chose not to answer that question, since I didn't know either. I rose from the soft bed and went to the bathroom. I brushed my tangled hair and then flew out the window to Marron's house. Maybe she knew what was going on.  
  
----  
  
Trunks' purple hair was matted with blood. He felt cold everywhere and kept hearing this ringing in his ears. Chains bound his hands and legs to the damp wall. His sword was tied to the opposite wall, and he could see his reflection on the blade. He looked like a dead body, and he was barely alive after a huge blow to his head. He coughed.  
  
"My poor, sweet Trunks. I hope I didn't hurt you..." Trunks watched a dark figure walk towards him from the shadow. "I hope you are comfy."  
  
Trunks glared at this new person angrily. Its voice was sweet and yet had a cringe of hatred. It appeared to be a woman, with her jet black hair and dark green eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
The woman laughed. "Oh, I'm called Victoria. I rule over this land and no one dares to try and stop me."  
  
"Good thing you've got me locked up. Or, I could break this down and kill you know."  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't do that." Victoria smiled evily. Her eyes narrowed. "I have found a girl named Pan Son where you live. My monster caught her and yet, he was killed. By you. So, if you try to do anything, I'll simply kill her. Oh yes, and I have harnessed those great saiyan powers of yours. You're just a weak human now." She laughed.  
  
Trunks tried to break the great chains that held him, but he found that Victoria had not been lying. He felt dizzy from the blood loss and weak from being somehow drained. And Victoria was threatening to kill Pan. Trunks had never noticed how much he had loved the raven-haired beauty. He had always known her, and taken his friendship for granted. He had thought Marron was his mate, but know he saw differently.  
  
"Oh, Pan...."  
  
-------  
  
Do you like it? Please review, and then I'll get the next chapter out quickly. Trunks is in trouble and Pan's devestated. I wonder what will happen on the next chappie.....oh ya, please read the stories of Gotenks- Princess and Miss Myrhe/redheaded-vixen. They're awesome! See ya! ^_^' 


	3. Pan's Love

Dragon of Pain  
  
-----------------------  
  
Bra moaned. She was stuck in her bed and yet she couldn't sleep. All day everyone had searched for Trunks, only finding his jacket out the window. A spot of blood was found on the collar, causing her to freak out. Pan and Marron had dragged her to bed, saying that she was sick and needed rest. Marron had stayed with her and they had talked and cried, but Pan didn't give up and she hid her tears. Pan had said,"If Trunks were really dead, I would feel it." This told her friends that Trunks and Pan really had loved each other.  
  
Now that Marron was helping with lunch for everyone, Bra was alone. She gazed at the window and wished Trunks would just come flying up with Goten. But instead Pan flew over. She hopped inside and said wearily,"Nothing yet, Bra." And after seeing Bra turn away she added,"I'm sorry, but everyone is so tired...they called it off for tonight."  
  
"It's ok, Pan. We tried. Trunks is tough, and pretty smart. We'll continue when everyone's better." Bra looked at her friend and noticed something. Pan was looking at the floor, silent.  
  
Pan spoke up,"Bra....Trunks and I were really close. I love him, Bra. He saved my life, I think it's my turn to save his. I know he is far away by now, and I'm going to go find him." A look of pure determination was stuck on Pan's face.  
  
Bra was shocked. "You mean you're leaving alone?" She gasped. "Where would you go? How could you even think this, Pan?!"  
  
"I am going. No one can stop me, Bra. You are my dearest friend, but this is something that I must do." She dropped to a knee. "Even without anyone's permission."  
  
"No! You'll be hurt, maybe even killed! I mean....Pan! I won't let you!" Bra jumped out of bed and leapt at her friend. She grasped empty air and fell, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Goodbye, Bura-chan. Tell everyone I'll miss them." Then Pan jumped off of the balcony and flew to her house to pack. So many things she would need...but Pan was sure about her plan. She could feel Trunks deep in her heart, and knew it would lead her this time. If she ever wanted to see Trunks again.  
  
------  
  
Trunks touched the gash on his cheek. Victoria hadn't fallen for anything he did. He tried to really like her, but she had cut his cheek with her dagger. Since that Trunks had been careful, but kept an open mind to an approaching energy. He couldn't tell who it was, he was still weak, but it was just moving toward him. It would take a while for the person to get there, though. And surely Victoria knew also.  
  
"Trunks? Where'd you go, Trunks?" A mocking voice called to Trunkls from the hall. He hid behind some crates, pressing his back against them as if to throw them on Victoria. She walked in.  
  
"Where are you...?" Trunks pushed the crates on her. Victoria shreiked and rolled away from them. Trunks grabbed her roughly.  
  
"Hello, Victoria." Trunks put her into a headlock, making sure to choke her in a vicegrip.  
  
"Trunks....what are you doing?!"  
  
"Nothing, just saving Pan and myself. Now, you are either going to die here, or you will let me go and never hurt anyone again."  
  
Victoria started laughing. "Oh my, that's a good one." She drew a hidden dagger and peirced Trunks' side. He fell to the floor in surprise. "No, Trunks. That was so much fun, but I think I will keep you here. And you'll watch Pan die." Then she hit him with the hilt so he blacked out. Victoria started laughing again. 


	4. Angels Guidance

Dragon of Pain  
  
----------------------  
  
Bra ran down the stairs, groaning with each desperate step. Pain shot everywhere in her body like spreading flames. She rammed into the wall to stop herself. Tears streamed constantly down her pale cheeks. Her normally joyous blue eyes were dull. First Trunks, then Pan! How could she let this happen? Bra dashed outside. A black dot disappeared in the distance.  
  
"No...Pan! Come back!" Bra screamed frantically to her best friend. The dot never came back, leaving Bra helpless. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Pan...Trunks...Please come back!!"  
  
-----  
  
Pan flew on into a light fog. She could still see, but everything was dimmed. She didn't know where she was going, but every muscles in her body told her to go this way. So she went. And soon the mists around her disappeared so she was able to find an old hotel in an abandoned city. It was as freaky as anything could be, but Pan needed some rest. She landed in the top floor, last room. A broken dresser stood by the creaky, old bed. There were 6 Pans in its broken mirror. She flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.  
  
Pan opened her eyes, quite aware that it was a dream. But this was different. It seemed to be the past. There was Goku and Gohan, her dad, as a teen. And Trunks and Goten looked like they were 7 years old! Pan exclaimed,"What's going on?!" But no one even looked at her.  
  
A scene appeared around them. The World Tournament! Why were they here? Trunks and Goten ran down the stairs to the waiting Announcer. Apparently, they were fighting in the Junior Competition. There were some pathetic fights, but then Trunks went up against a 14-year-old. Trunks easily knocked the guy down and kicked him 50 feet into the air, and walked away silently. The crowd around her was silent and some paled. This looked pretty weird to them.  
  
"I've seen weirder." Pan tossed her hair back and then pinched herself. Nothing happened for a while, until suddenly everything went dark and she woke up. Someone kept poking her. She sat up and screamed in surprise as a little boy stared at her. He jumped back and tilted his head curiously.  
  
"Who are you?" The boy asked a simple question, but Pan wasn't sure what to do.  
  
Pan managed to stammer a reply,"My name...is...Pan Son."  
  
The boy nodded. "Good. Me Rino. This my home. Why you here?"  
  
"I'm traveling, and thought it was abandoned." Pan added softly,"I'm sorry for it now."  
  
Rino laughed heartily. He seemed so young and naive. "That alright. Pan Son come with me. Rino show hotel to Pan Son."  
  
Rino walked down the hall to an elevator. They both got in and he punched the Lobby button happily. When they stepped out, Pan nearly shrieked from the scene. There was blood everywhere, and dead bodies. Rino seemed blind to them, but Pan grew pale. It was as if this place had been bombed, for a crater lay in the middle of the floor. Rino finally noticed Pan's condition.  
  
"This is where the town meetings were. There's a town close to here that hated us, so they attacked at our meeting. I am the only survivor, so I stay with my people. Where else could I go, anyway?" That was the best grammar Rino had, and it made Pan sad to think about living with your dead family. She stopped suddenly.  
  
"Rino, I came here to find my lost friend. Someone took him from me and I need him. But, I know how it feels to live in memories. My grandfather has been gone for years, but everyone said he was the greatest fighter alive. I wish I had known him." rino looked concerned and rubbed her back. He walked back to the elevator.  
  
"We go sleep. Rino saw odd shadow fly towards big castle. Rino sense evil from it. Pan Son's friend there. Rino know it." At last Pan felt tired. Rino was starting to understand her, but she didn't understand Rino one bit. He seemed perfectly happy, but who could be happy and be surrounded by dead people? How could Rino stay here, all alone? She reluctantly followed him into the elevator. she'd ask him these questions later.  
  
------  
  
Trunks finally decided to stop playing games. Twice Victoria had outsmarted him in every way. And now his saiyan strength was gone. 'I gotta find out how she did that,' Trunks thought to himself. The gash on his side had been treated with a healer. It seemed that Victoria owned a huge army that protected her. He understood why they had been charmed into the job. One spoke about Victoria being a dark mage and charming them into joining. Trunks walked by Victoria and for a split seond, she looked like Pan. So it was true about that.  
  
He lay in a dark room. Victoria had given up chaining him, since he always ended up with deep cuts into his arms and legs from trying to break out. This was his favorite room because on the ceiling was a mural of two angels holding a little girl. He found comfort in the painting by thinking about him being taken away from here by angels. But also because one of the angels looked like Pan. He missed everyone a lot, but he had never even told Pan how much he loved her. The damp floor made him shiver.  
  
"Goodnight, Pan-Chan." He rolled over and closed his eyes to sleep. And to dream of his love.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Update: I'm afraid I won't be here over the weekend because I'm going camping. So, be happy with this chapter and I'll give you the next on Monday. Oh, and thanks for reviewing. Please, please, PLEASE read my best friend's stories. She's Gotenks-Princess. Thanx! ^_^' 


End file.
